paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: Battle Royale
Summary When the world's evilest superpowers capture Adventure Bay to plunder a deposit of energy-rich minerals underneath the town, two rival forces must join together to prevent the incoming Armageddon? Features: * Reaper's Brigade * White Fence Security * Trussian Empire * VEGA Corporation * Iron Legion * Coming Storm * R.O.P.E. * A.R.R.O.W.S. Story Chapter 1 Five thousand feet somewhere above the Pacific Ocean, a convoy of warships cruised amongst the clouds. Leading the new generation of terror organizations, Reaper's Brigade had the power and ill intention to bring the entire world to their knees via their breakthroughs in advanced warfare. The convoy, one of their hallmark creations, consisted of three split-hull cruisers protected by dozens of escorting ramjets and gunships. The lead cruiser was, instead of the ominous black, blood-red with streaks of orange running down the middle like a tiger's stripes. This was the flagship of Supreme Overlord Vulture, appropriately named Bladerunner. Vulture himself was at the command module, overseeing pilots and technicians working on supercomputers beneath. Currently, the convoy was on lookout for potential targets yet Vulture clearly knew they were just on another joyride. Even though the stout Akita commanded the whole of Reaper's Brigade, Vulture dressed simply: sharp black body armor, a cape matching the Bladerunner's colours and an HUD eyepiece. His prized laser-katana was sheathed by his side, but could be drawn in a fraction of a second if necessary. His face was handsomely evil with a scar running diagonally across. Vulture relished his prestigious position. Even since the former Overlord and bucket of scrap metal Ghost launched a flurry of important missions that ended in disastrous failures, Vulture realized - "Overlord, High Command is awaiting you for the scheduled conference." His thoughts were interrupted by a voice with a heavy Russian accent. Vulture turned to face a towering, woman in a smart grey uniform. Admiral Nikita was a Soviet WWII flying ace who was KIA at the Battle of Kursk, then resurrected seventy years later. Since then, Nikita was placed as the head of aerial forces. She was also a part of High Command, a group containing the highest-ranked Brigade personnels. Whatever they needed to discuss was maximum priority. Vulture followed Admiral Nikita down dimmed corridors past countless operators, each saluting him successively. At last, they arrived at the heavily-guarded strategy room. The interior was oval-shaped, with soundproof walls hanging Cold War-era paintings. In the middle was a table seating three other High Command kingpins. After Nikita took her seat, they rose and saluted him with grandeur. Captain Chase "Ranger" Ryder was the odd one out. The spiky-haired teen had his legs propped onto the table, glanced at Vulture disgustedly and cursed him under his breath, then returned to playing a game on his PDA. Despite his outlandish appearance, Ranger was undoubtedly the Brigade's best combatant and a child prodigy who led the infamous Neo Reapers (the organization's elite "counter-everything" force) with fierce loyalty. Even if everybody hated him, kicking him out would be suicide. The conference began soon after. Immediately, the table's surface transformed into a giant monitor that displayed a flattened image of the world. Large chunks of the North and South Pole were glowing red, which marked Brigade's territories. An ageing Great Dane known as the Commander of the Ground Cavalry spoke first: "Overlord, the state of Reaper's Brigade is unsatisfactory. We are gradually losing outposts in the Middle East, being manipulated economically by Western governments and having covert spies captured in major citie. In addition, Karnivore is still in the hands of the -" "Cut out the embellishments and get to the point. I hate having precious time wasted like this." growled Vulture, who was not known for being patient. "Our most concerning trouble right now is that we are running substantially low on thorium. As you all know, thorium is a rare mineral found deep underground and is the only substance capable of fuelling our operations. Without appropriate amounts, it would only be a matter of weeks before the war is turned in the Trussians' favour." Vulture hissed lividly. The Trussian Empire, led by Takota, was a sovereign military organization that heavily promoted Christianity and combated what they believed were grave sinners around the world. More importantly, they were the Brigade's arch nemesis. Yet Vulture could not erase the fact that he once was a part of them. He was born into an aristocratic Trussian family, and lived up to their name by enlisting into the armed forces as soon as he could crawl. Like Ranger, a young Vulture excelled in combat and quickly rose through the ranks. Before long, he had become Takota's top strategist. Unfortunately, the very family he hailed from was found to have been treacherous. Vulture desperately tried to show he was still faithful to the Trussian cause of faith and peace but it was no use. On a secret extraction mission, he was purposely left behind to rot. At that very moment, Vulture finally realized a fire inside of him had begun burning, and it wouldn't stop until those who wronged him were destroyed. Fast forward a few years and here he was, no longer Takota's punching bag but rather his greatest opponent. "I'm guessing the recent construction of an Icarus cruiser is the reason why our thorium is almost non-existent?" the Overlord inquired angrily. The Icarus-class was the Brigade's newest warship, 2, 000 tons of reinforced steel that boasts an array of impressive weapons and technologies. In addition to its monstrous firepower, it also had a monstrous hunger for thorium. "We're afraid so, Overlord." replied the remaining High Command member and white-coated director of the research/development department. He was a spectacled fellow with dirty blonde hair, who looked like he would shatter a glass vase then put the pieces back together for fun. "The depletion signifies a tragic decrease in Brigade activity, and we cannot let that -" In a burst of rage, Vulture's laser-katana was suddenly in his paws and thrust it down on the monitor table. The screen blacked out and sparks erupting like fire embers from around the blade. Everybody backed away, except for Ranger. He calmly put away his PDA and leaned closer, clearing fed with up the Overlord's tantrums. "Why is it that during my reign as Overlord, everything has to be this stupidly messed up?! First lost territories to the Trussians, then lost funds to the Trussians and now lost thorium to the Trussians?!" "Your blabbering mouth would be lost to the Trussians next if you won't zip that butthole up!" Ranger shouted, flying to his feet. He glared directly down on Vulture. The Akita looked like he was about to explode on the Captain, then reluctantly sat down. The tension in the air eased, but Ranger wasn't done yet. In all honesty, Ranger preferred the former Overlord better. Ghost, an innocent wolfhound who was horrendously experimented upon by the Trussians that resulted in his cyborg body, possessed a burning professionalism that Vulture lacked. It seemed almost ludicrous to Ranger that Ghost was responsible for the organization's recent troubles. "I know what to do and I strongly suggest you listen to all of it or else you'll find your sorry behind thrown out the window. My scouts have discovered a gigantic deposit of thorium right underneath Adventure Bay that'll cure your disgusting addiction. What you should do is to talk to White Fence Security to see if they could secure the town. Got it?" Breathing heavily, Vulture nodded. Most days he wished he could bisect Ranger in half but sometimes the boy did come up with genius ideas. He was favourable of White Fence Security, a menacing security company bringing the oppressive regime from 1984 to life completed with super-advanced tech. They were also the Brigade's closest allies and have collaborated on many projects and operations. As for the deposit, Vulture was overjoyed. What could be better than a solution to the thorium problem that only required the defeat of a decrepit town? After dismissing High Command, Vulture decided to summon White Fence's leader, a certain Captain Trojan. The two had quite a lot in common: renegade personalities, remarkable swordsmanship and terrifying armies under their control. Most importantly, both despised the Trussians (they made White Fence's early days unnecessarily difficult). As Vulture ordered a maximum-security video feed with Captain Trojan, he thought about Ghost's death. The former Overlord was discovered weeks earlier slumped in the Bladerunner's command module, his pulse flat and the CPU keeping his cyborg parts functioning dead. After a series of inconclusive tests, Ghost's body was transported to an underground storage complex at the most Southern tip of Antarctica. Next thing he knew, Vulture found himself as the new Supreme Overlord and the organization's enormous responsibilities resting on his shoulders. An irritable beep cut his thoughts short. Vulture returned his focus to the holographic screen, which displayed a multitude of useless connection information except for one: Awaiting Captain Trojan… The Overlord's lips curled into a nasty smile. Now the real conference would begin. Chapter 2 Captain Trojan, the head of White Fence Security, was having a splendid day. His firm had just acquired two cities in Southern Asia, in which their infamous security policies would be implemented there. Usually, this meant no privacy (cameras and detectors everywhere), no freedom (strict curfews and unchangeable schedules) and no happiness (because maximum security is not fun) for the civilians. Nonetheless if all chaos were to end, Trojan knew that was the only viable solution. Furthermore, the organization's R&D department finally churned out fully-operational SURGE suits. The wearer of this marvellous masterpiece would be able to move at twice the speed of sound for a short period of time, vibrate through most materials and punch with enough sonic force to launch a tank miles into the sky. These would be very useful in catching escapees from communities under their security. Lastly, the tired Captain finally had free time to spend with his lover, Downfall. Most of the time, Trojan would either be inspecting White Fence or practising his swordsmanship (he was a Bladespawn member and honoured his ancient warrior ancestors by keeping his fighting abilities top-notch). For this rare "date", Downfall had reserved a table at an expensive Parisian restaurant. However halfway through the main course of sturgeon fillets and wild Canadian rice, Trojan's com-watch beeps. Groaning because his nice dinner was about to be interrupted by some inconsiderate caller, the exhausted Captain put the com-watch on speaker. It was Specs, his personal assistant and an extremely gifted technologist who loved pushing the boundaries of warfare. "Specs, this had better be important." Trojan sighed. Downfall giggled, then continued eating. "It's Overlord Vulture, sir." crackled Specs' voice. "He has some important information to discuss with you." At the mention of the Brigade's Overlord, Trojan realized his date would have to take another abrupt ending. But he wasn't as salty as other times, because having important information to be discussed to you by Vulture was highly prioritized. "Good evening, Overlord," said Trojan upon establishing a secure connection, "I'm guessing you want to talk to me about TESLA?" TESLA was probably what they conversed about during previous discussions. The acronym was short for Terrestrial Energy Southern Land Array, was their organizations' latest joint project. Essentially, it was a secluded base in the South Pole that could quite literally control the weather by firing electromagnetic beams at the ionosphere, thus inducing earthquakes, hurricanes and volcanic eruptions at their pleasure. Vulture was delighted that this beast could soon crush the entirety of the Trussian Empire; Trojan was glad he finally had his first superweapon. More coming soon! Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fighting Category:Characters with Guns Category:Violence Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Death of an OC character occurs Category:Death